Haruka
by tevva7
Summary: Haruka, a failing student at the prestigious school Mahoutokoro in Japan is urged by her parents to see if she can improve her grades and learn more by becoming a transfer student at the famous school Hogwarts.


The stars were exceptionally bright tonight against the canvass of void-black that stretched endlessly in her field of vision. Haruka slowly scanned the sky, mentally ticking off the names of every star she could remember from her teachings with her grandmother. Mugi-Boshi, her favorite star always seemed to dance teasingly right at the edge of her vision. No matter how hard she tried to avoid looking at it, her gaze always slid right back to the twinkling orange light. Heike-boshi, Orihime, Genji-boshi, Tenro, and Hokkyousei were all gleaming silvery as the beacons to anyone who bothered to look up for a moment. The warm summer breeze carried the familiar delicious scent of the ramen shop down the street and lifted Haruka's spirits. She inhaled deeply, laced her fingers behind her head and exhaled contently. Maybe her favorite celestial beings would acknowledge the love she had for them and come take her with them on adventures to far away, exotic planets. A painful jolt to her ribs tore Haruka away from her wishful fantasies, her eyes flew open and saw a quaffle rolling a few feet away from her. She groaned as she heard retreating footsteps and her younger sister's shrill, accusing voice.

"Father! Haruka is on the roof daydreaming again!"

Haruka clambered down to her window, wincing at the pain and crawled into her little room. Light streamed in through the hallway and she plopped heavily onto the bed, mentally preparing for her father's stern lecture.

"Haru, I know you wouldn't fall from the roof but father constantly worries about you." Her older brother and favorite sibling stood in the doorway, his arms folded and a kind, teasing smile splayed on his features. Haruka grabbed her pillow and shoved it over her face and said something through the muffling cotton.

"What? Haru come on you know dad will only get angrier the longer you wait to face him. Mom's almost done with dinner, talk to me about what's troubling you." He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know you only go to the roof when you're unhappy. Tell me Haru..." He seemed to think for a moment and a teasing lilt entered his voice. "Is it a boy?" In a flash Haruka sent the pillow flying at him and it hit him in the shoulder with a loud fwump!

"Kazu you know why i'm upset!" She pouted. "Aoi hit me with a quaffle in the ribs." It was only a pathetic half truth and Kazuma at least knew that much.

"Oh c'mon Aoi doesn't throw that hard, and tell me the real reason because I can't read your mind." Kazuma looked straight into her eyes with kindness, imploring his little sister to help him ease her burdens. Haruka looked into her lap and pushed her oval framed glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"You know I can't live up to mother and father's expectations." She said quietly, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I am not like you Kazuma, you excel at every subject and will graduate with high honor at Mahoutokoro. Your robes have already turned gold and you have just been invited to try out for the Tengus. I - can't even get a broomstick to move for me." Tears were rolling down her red blotchy cheeks now and she could barely form coherent sentences. "I am going to-" her breath hitched and she gulped in a draft of air. "fail and be expelled!" She wrenched the pillow out of his grasp and hurled herself back to a prone position, her face buried into the fluffy thing. Kazuma was at a loss, he awkwardly placed his hand on her head and patted it gently.

"Oh my sweet little sister," He softly said. "You know, I worked very hard to be where I am today. I wasn't the best student when I started out either." Haruka's sobbing turned into sniffles as she listened to him. "Not many people are born with natural talents, the only thing I was ever naturally good at was quidditch - as you are with astronomy." He added quickly, hearing her sniffles begin to increase. She turned to look at him from the tear-soaked pillow, her glasses were fogged and her face was red with wisps of wet black hair clinging to it.

"Really?" She whined hopefully. He patted her head again and stood, a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, really I studied overtime to become a good student so I could play quidditch. Now wash your face and come eat dinner, mom made sukiyaki!"

Haruka sat up, feeling much better and determined to do better this coming year. She washed her face in the bathroom and skipped happily downstairs.

"Haruka's in trouble!" Aoi's annoying singsong voice assaulted her as she entered the dining room. Everyone was already kneeling at the dinner table. Her father was looking at her, a stern serious expression on his face. Her mother was shushing Aoi and then looked at Haruka expectantly. Kazu was too engulfed in studying the beds of his nails to look at her.

"Sit down Haruka, join us for dinner." Her mother said softly. She promptly sat down all the wind in her sails gone under her father's withering stare. The sukiyaki was delicious and she enjoyed every bite slowly, dipping the hot thin strips of beef into the raw egg and watching it cook from the heat of the meat before popping it into her mouth. There was definitely something strange going on for her mother to be cooking this fine of a meal on an ordinary evening.

"You are not to go to Mahoutokoro this coming year." Her stomach dropped and the food turned to ash in her mouth. She dared not to look at her father, the one who had said the terrible words. Instead she looked to everyone else for confirmation of what was just uttered, Aoi who also had a stunned expression on her face, then Kazu who was glaring daggers at their father then her mother who was looking at her with pity.

"What?" Haruka asked dumbly, hoping it was her imagination. Her father's face darkened briefly and she immediately regretted the word.

"You have only one subject that you are barely good at and the last two years have been a waste!" He said, his voice raising slightly with every word until it became a shout. "You have barely passed your classes and have hardly showed an inkling of magical prowess! Your robes have not changed color in the slightest they are still the peach color of the first years that arrive at Mahoutokoro and even their robes change at least halfway through the year! You are dishonoring this family!" His face was red now and he shook with rage.

"Ichiro calm down." Her mother soothed, placing her hand on his. He wrenched it away from her grasp but seemed a bit more under control. Haruka only now realized tears were rolling freely down her stricken face and she hurried to wipe them away.

"We are sending you as a transfer student to a different school with the hopes that perhaps a different environment will help you learn better" Her mother said softly, tears welling in her own eyes at the confirmation of her own words.

"I suggest that you get your head out of the clouds and the stars and work hard, because if you fail there, I don't know if I can still accept you as my daughter." He stated flatly. Haruka stared numbly at the food in front of her that was so delicious moments ago. She felt her wet cheeks and realized that no more tears were forthcoming from her eyes. She pushed her food away, rose from the table and looked at her father.

"I will go pack now, what school could be better than Mahoutokoro?" She asked quietly.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in Britain."

 _Author's word:_

 _Hope you enjoy it so far, mostly wanted to see everyone's reaction to the story and see if there was any interest in reading it. I have a couple different directions I am thinking of going with it._


End file.
